Apology
by lightning-lyric
Summary: Clint lost someone important to him earlier in life. The Hulk doesn't realize that he has opened old wounds. Will he be able to comfort out favorite archer? Clint/Bruce Rated T for hot kissing and compromising postions.First Avengers fic!


Hey guys, this is my first Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Hero's fic, so please be nice. Flames will be used to kill the terrorists of this world, and nice comments will recieve cyber cookies!

XxXxX

The Hulk was bored. Normally when the Hulk got bored, there would be some bad guys on the loose he could go beat up, but it had been so damn quite lately! Everyone was busy doing something, so there wasn't anyone around to annoy. Tony and Steve were down in Tony's workshop, probably fucking like there was no tomorrow. They thought that no one knew about them, but when you hear them late at night, it's not hard to guess what they are doing. Antman was being a nerd like always, Wasp was at the pool, Black Panther was in his country attending to his duties as king of Wakanda, Thor was in Asgard, and Cupid- wait, where was Cupid? He hadn't seen him come out of his room at all today, so maybe he was still there. Hulk grinned and began to walk toward Hawkeye's room. The archer was always fun to mess with. He angered easily, and was most likely to get in a fight with the Hulk. The perfect target for the green giant.

He reached Hawkeye's room, and saw that it was cracked open. As quietly as he could, he pushed the door open the rest of the way and peered into the room. He saw Hawkeye sitting on his bed turned away from him. His mask was pulled off, and he was intently staring at a picture. There was a little boy with blonde hair. Hulk was able to make out that it was Clint as a young boy. He was standing with a blonde haired woman. Hulk was confused as to who the woman was until he heard the faintest of sounds coming from Clint.

"Mom..." Clint whispered, his voice slightly cracked as he said the simple word. The Hulk grinned, thiking he had found his topic to make fun of Cupid. So the archer missed his mommy. Oh this was sheer gold!

Hulk scoofed to make his presence in the room known and said, "Aww, does Cupid miss his mommy?" He began to laugh hysterically. Clint jumped at the realization that he had let the Hulk, the HULK, sneak up on him. He quickly lifted his hands up to his head, wiping his eyes slightly to clear them of the tears and pulled his mask back over his head. His voice was a bit cracked, so he coughed to cover it up. "What do you want Jade Jaws?"

"You know Cupid, I always knew you were a momma's boy." Hulk said, enjoying the rage he could see in Clint's body language, even if his back was turned away from the green goliath.

"Shut up." Clint said, his voice low and dangerous. Hulk wasn't going to be intimidated by the archer. He couldn't do anything to hurt him, he was the Hulk, and Clint was just a man.

The Hulk persisted, ignoring Hawkeye's earlier statement. "Aww, what's the matter little Cupid, are you about to have a temper tantrum? Do you need to take a nappy-wappy? Maybe I could go find your mommy to come and tuck you in."

Hawkeye stood up and whipped around, Hulk could see the tears forming around his eyes, even through his mask. "I SAID SHUT UP!" he shouted at the Hulk his voice cracked and filled with pure rage and pain.

Hulk was confused. They fought all the time, teased each other on a daily basis, why was Hawkeye so mad now. Hulk had never seen Clint that mad before over something like this. "Woah, Cupid, what's your problem. I'm just teasing."

Hawkeye's raged expression turned into one of pain and defeat. He fell to the ground on his knees, silent sobs wraking his body. The Hulk was so confused at this point, had he said something to set Clint off so bad? He willed the Hulk away and changed into Bruce for the first time in months, the Hulk didn't usually let him out so easily. Bruce slowly crossed the room, kneeling down in front of Clint. "Hawkeye, Clint, what's the matter, what has you so upset, you've never flipped out that bad because the Hulk teased you. What's going on?"

Clint looked up slightly to see Bruce's concerned face, and then looked back down. "It...it's nothing, you..You wouldn't understand."

Bruce gently took hold of Clints chin and made the archer look at him. "Try me."

Clint pulled his mask back off so that Bruce could see Clint's gorgeous face. Wait, did Bruce just call his best friend gorgeous? The archer breathed in deeply and then shakily began to speak, his voice quiet and broken. "When, when I was younger, my mom...my mom died. It's sixteen years today." Hawkeye looked down again and started crying once more. Bruce was shocked. He was so stupid, not only was Clint's mother gone, he had been teasing him about it! He was such a bad friend.

He felt such strong guilt well up inside of him that he wrapped his arms around Clint in a comforting hug, which was returned gratefully. Clint sobbed deeply into Bruce's shoulder. Bruce held him and rubbed his back, gently rocking them back and forth. "I'm sorry Clint, I'm so sorry. I can't believe how rude I was, I am so very sorry, I'm a terrible friend."

Clint lifted his head and looked at Bruce, and stared into the slightly shorter man's green eyes. He said to him, "Bruce, you are not a bad friend, you are one of my best friends, don't ever think any differently. You didn't, you didn't know." They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Bruce. Suddenly he felt soft lips pressed against his own. He closed his eyes as Clint kissed him, a gentle press of the lips, and it felt so right. He knew that it shouldn't, but it just did.

Clint pulled away to soon for Bruce's liking, blushing slightly. He fumbled for words for a moment, equally as surprised by his actions as Bruce was. "I, I'm sorry Bruce, I didn't mean to offend-mmph!" Clint stopped his rambling as he felt Bruce push against him, pushing him onto his back. Bruce's lips found his own in a passionate kiss, arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his own arms aorund the scientist's waist, kissing back just as passionately.

When Bruce finally pulled away, he said, "You didn't offend me at all Clint, in fact, I am flattered. You don't know how long I have wanted you to do that."

Clint smiled lightly. "And you have absolutely no idea how long I have wanted to. I wanted to so badly, but, I didn't think you felt the same." He ran one of his hands up Bruce's back, rubbing his spinal cord, and coming up to his face, rubbing his cheek lightly.

Oh, Bruce wanted Clint so badly right now. But Bruce knew that it was to early, they had just confessed that they were attracted to each other. It might not be healthy to go ahead and start having sex. Though that didn't stop him from getting totally turned on by the position he was in with Clint. _'Fuck, why is he so god damn hot?'_

Clint ran his hand off of Bruce's face and to his back again, gently scrapping his finger nails over the smooth flesh, relishing the feeling of it. '_Damn' _Clint thought, _'I want to fuck that cute ass of his so bad.' _But Clint also knew that it wasn't the time to fuck Bruce, even though he really wanted to. Oh he really **REALLY **wanted to.

Bruce arched his back a bit at the touch, and let out a contented sigh. He laid his head down on Clint's shoulder. He was beginning to settle when he felt Clint trying to stand, taking him up with him, his face inches from Clint's own once again. He wrapped his legs around the archer's hips, and was carried over to the bed. Bruce felt himself being lowered onto the soft mattress, Clint getting in next to him, pulling the smaller scientist's bare front to his own costumed chest. They just laid there, Clint holding Bruce close to his chest, the scientist snuggled tightly to him, his face in the crook of Clint's neck, inhailing his scent.

Clint was close to sleep, when Bruce's voice, soft and sorrowful said, "I really am very sorry Clint. I didn't know, and I still shouldn't have said anything in the first place." Bruce's brown eyes were staring straight into Clint's blue ones, as if it would let them peer into each other's minds if they stared long and hard enough.

Clint pulled Bruce closer to him by the hip and let a sad smile onto his features. He whispered into the smaller man's ear, "If you give me another kiss, then I may be more inclined to frogive you faster." Clint's voice was playful and he licked Bruce's ear. Bruce shivered at the unsuspected action and grinned. He pulled the archer's head to his in a heated kiss, their legs intertwined, Clint's hands on Bruce's waist, Bruce's hands running through Clints blonde locks. When they finally pulled away, they were panting heavily. Clint grinned and whispered to a flustered Bruce, "Apology accepted." He laid there for a moment, the day full of crying catching up to him. He was much more emotional then he let on. His eyelids began to close, his breathing beginning to even out.

Bruce noticed how Clint was dozing, understanding his emotional exaustion. He moved to get off Clint's bed so that he may sleep in his own bed without Bruce being in his way, when he felt Clint gently grab his wrist. He looked back at the archer and heard him sleepily whisper the word, "Stay." He couldn't resist Clint's allure, even when he was half asleep. He crawled back into the bed with Clint and stroked his head as he fell asleep, thinking about what will happen next? What will the team think? _'I'm sure they will be fine with it, they are fine with Tony and Steve being together.'_ He was a bit worried about the future, but for the moment, wrapped up in Clint's arms, he just couldn't quite bring himself to give a shit.


End file.
